A Fox's Dark Blood Chronicles
by FanFictionLover13
Summary: A bunch of oneshots, drabbles, and side stories to A Fox's Dark Blood. You don't have to read it to understand this, but it would be a wise choice.


"Jayden, Jayden, Jayden, Jayden!"

9-year-old Jayden blurrily opened her eyes, but shut them closed again as she saw a sudden burst of light.

"Jayden! Wake up!"

"Le'me 'lone." Jayden said, throwing a pillow in the direction of the voice.

"But it's Riz's birthday! She's turning 10 today!"

Jayden groaned, sitting up. "Ugh, fine." she sighed, rubbing her eyes and wincing at the harsh light.

"It's about time!" 10-year-old Kura said, letting out an aggravated sigh.

"You know I don't like getting up early, Kura." Jayden grumbled.

"Whatever, c'mon, we've gotta get Riz's party ready!" Kura grinned, tugging Jayden out of bed.

"Wah!" Jayden let out a surprised yell as she got tugged out of bed. "Kura!"

"What?" Kura said innocently, grinning.

"Ugh, just leave. I'll be out a few minutes." Jayden sighed, pushing Kura out of her room.

"Alrighty!" Kura said, running down the stairs.

Jayden rolled her eyes and opened her closet doors, picking out a dark red T-shirt and light blue shorts. She grabbed her white tennis and Umbreon jacket. This was her favorite jacket and she always wore it. It was black with yellow rings around it, like an Umbreon's coat.

"Hurry up!" Kura shouted, her voice coming up from the window.

"I'm coming, I'm coming, sheesh." Jayden grumbled, grabbing her red beanie and sliding down the railing of the stairs. "I'm going out Mom!"

"Not yet, young lady!" Jayden's mom said, stepping out of the kitchen with a fork. "You need breakfast first!"

Jayden gave an aggravated sigh, sitting down at the table. "Fiiine."

Her mom sighed herself, setting down a plate with waffles and eggs. Jayden quickly downed the food and gulped down the orange juice on the table.

"Okay, now I'm going out, good-bye!" she called, yanking the door open and stepping outside.

"Okay, be back for lunch!" Jayden's mom called back from the kitchen. "And don't go out on Route 1 again!"

"Yes Mom!" Jayden sighed, running outside and closing the front door. She smiled at the Butterfree passing by overhead and sucked in a deep breath.

_Today's going to be a good day,_ she thought to herself. _I can just tell._

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Now 10-year-old Riz yawned and slowly opened her eyes. She frowned, looking around her room. This was weird...Kura was usually here to wake Riz up before she slept in too long.

Riz glanced at the clock on her wall, blinking as she realized that it was already 9:30. Why hasn't Kura arrived yet? She usually was at Riz's house at 7:30 or 8 just to get her up. Maybe Kura was sick?

Riz sighed, hopping out of bed and putting her glasses on. She opened her dresser drawer and pulled out a pair of dark blue jean shorts and a light blue Butterfree shirt. She tied her tennis on and opened the door to her room, racing into the kitchen where her dad was.

"Morning Dad!" she said, smiling.

"Morning, Rizzy." her dad replied, kissing her forehead. "Happy birthday. I made pancakes!"

Riz grinned. "Thanks Dad! Hey, have you seen Riz or Jayden? They're usually here on Saturday..."

Her dad shrugged, flipping a pancake. "I think I saw them running around outside, but I'm not sure."

Riz gave a small sigh. "Alright, thanks Dad."

He grinned, handing her a plate. "Help yourself! The whipped cream and berries are on the table."

"Sweet!" she gave a grin. "Thanks Dad! You're the best!"

After Riz finished her breakfast, her dad took a small box out of the hall closet. He smiled, handing it to her, causing Riz to grin widely.

"Cool!" Riz exclaimed, shaking the box. "What is it?"

"Why don't you just open it an find out?" her dad said, grinning.

Riz nodded her head, grinning. She slowly took the lid of the box off, and took the tissue paper out, revealing...

"A Gameboy Advanced game?" Riz said, confused. "But I don't even have a Gameboy Advanced..."

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Kura! Where are the streamers!"

"Right where you left them, Jayden!"

"Oh, right. Thanks!"

"Where's the cake?"

"It's back in my house in the fridge!"

Jayden and Kura were preparing for Riz's surprise birthday party in a few minutes. There were putting up some last minute decorations at the park.

"Well you should probably go and get it!" Kura said, raising an eyebrow. "Riz's dad is supposed to be bringing her here soon!"

"Oh, right! Right!" Jayden grinned sheepishly, hopping down from the step ladder and rushing back to her house.

Kura face-palmed, sliding her hand down her face and sighing. "Oh Jayden..."

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Dad, why are we going to the park?" Riz asked.

He grinned. "You'll see, Rizzy. You'll see..."

Riz just looked at her dad confused. Why was he acting like this? He's been like this all morning...

Riz and her dad were almost at the park when he suddenly stopped right in front of Riz, making her screech to a halt. He turned around, much to Riz's confusion and pulled a blindfold over her eyes.

"H-huh?!" Riz said, trying to pull if off, only for her dad to pull it back down. "What the heck, Dad?"

"You'll seen soon, Riz." she could _hear_ the grin in his voice. "You'll see..."

Riz shook her head, rolling her eyes behind the blindfold. Of course he would be like this... "Could you at least tell me why we're going to the park?" she questioned.

"Nope!"

Riz let out an aggravated sigh. "Fine, fine..."

A few moments later, Riz and her dad stopped walking, nearly causing Riz to crash into her dad.

"Here we are!" he said, grinning. "You can take your blindfold off now!"

Riz sighed, but reached behind her head to untie her blindfold. She blinked, rubbing her eyes at the sudden burst of bright light. When her eyes were adjusted to the light, she looked around where she was. Riz saw that she was in Pallet Park, but it wasn't as she remembered it. There were streamers and balloons everywhere, the picnic table had a tablecloth on it with paper plates and cups. The other picnic table was covered in presents, lots of presents.

"What the-"

Riz jumped back in shock as several people jumped out from behind trees, under tables, out of the slide, everywhere!

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Kura and Jayden were the loudest when yelling the 2 words, running towards Riz and giving her hugs.

"Happy birthday, Riz!" Jayden said, grinning widely.

"Happy b-day to you! We're sorry we didn't talk this morning, but we were too busy getting all this set up! I mean, we had to get the cake ready, and the decorations, and the presents, and the pinata, and-" Kura probably would have kept talking if Jayden hadn't interrupted her.

"Kura, I think she gets it." Jayden said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, right." Kura said sheepishly.

"This is all for me?" Riz questioned, amazed.

Kura and Jayden nodded.

"Of course!" Jayden said, nodding her head.

"You're turning 10! Double digits, girl!" Kura grinned.

Riz smiled. "Thanks guys. I'm just...wow, I just can't believe this is all for me..."

"Well you deserve it~!" Jayden sang, grinning. "Now c'mon! Lets play some games we have!"

Riz grinned. _I can't believe I have such good friends like this..._

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

After a few games of Pin the Tail on the Ponyta, Berry Bobbing, and Arceus Says _**[1]**_, Jayden and Kura declared it present and cake time.

Riz was grinning so wide, looking at the cake on the table. It was her favorite, absolute favorite. White cake with white frosting with ocean designs made of blue and green frosting. It was awesome to say the least.

"Thank you so much!" Riz said in awe. "This is awesome!"

"And vanilla ice cream!" Kura grinned, holding up a carton of it.

"I still can't believe you guys did this all for me." Riz said quietly.

"I repeat, you deserve it." Jayden said, grinning.

"Yeah, but-" Riz started.

"But nothing~" Kura sang. "Now eat your cake!" as she spoke she shoved a plate with cake and ice cream on it into Riz's hands.

Riz blinked, staring at her plate for a moment before eating a bite of the cake. She closed her eyes momentarily, savoring the taste in her mouth.

"The birthday girl as eaten!" Jayden announced. "You may eat now!"

Everyone at the party laughed, and ate their cake and ice cream. Riz smiled, taking another bite. This was nice.

"Present time!" Kura shouted after a while.

Riz grinned excitedly. _I wonder what I got!_

"Open this one first!" Jayden exclaimed, handing Riz a small present as she sits down on the green grass.

"Okay!" Riz said happily, slowly opening it, making sure not to rip the wrapping paper. What? It could be reused! Once she opened the box in the wrapping paper, she blinked in confusion.

"What'd you get, what'd you get?" Kura said, excited.

"_Hamtaro Ham-Ham Heartbreak_ for the Gameboy Advanced." Riz said slowly, confused. "But I don't even have a Gameboy Advanced..."

"Open this one next!" Kura said, handing me another box.

Riz blinked. She was extremely confused. Why did she get 2 Gameboy Advanced games if she didn't even have a Gameboy Advanced?

"Open it, open it!" Jayden said.

The birthday girl sighed, opening the box to reveal another Gameboy Advanced game. This time it was _Mario and Luigi Superstar Saga_, but it was still for GBA! Riz shook her head. What is it with everyone! They know she doesn't have a GBA, only a GBC! _**[2]**_

However, everyone just ignored that and smiled when she got another GBA game, this time _Spyro the Dragon_.

"Okay, why do I keep getting GBA games!" Riz finally exclaimed after opening the rest of her presents. "It's like the only thing I've gotten besides a few books and clothes!"

Kura and Jayden exchange looks before Jayden runs away, back to her house.

"..." Riz blinked in confusion. "Um...where's Jayden going?"

"You'll see~" Kura sang, grinning.

Riz frowned, looking where Jayden ran curiously. What was going on...?

After a few minutes, Jayden ran back holding a small box in her hands. "Here!" she said, sounding extremely excited and shoved the box into Riz's hands.

"..." Riz blinked before looking at the box in her hands, then back at Jayden and Kura, then back at the box. Slowly, she peeled back the wrapping paper and opened the box, her eyes widening as she realized what was in it.

"Well?" Kura said, excited.

"This...is this..." Riz slowly took the present out of the box, staring at it in shock. "You got me a Gameboy Advanced!"

"Of course!" Jayden grinned. "Kura and I saved up all of our money to buy it for you!"

Riz slowly opened the white GBA and turned it on. To her surprise, a game started. It started up and the screen showed a leaf dropping some dew into a puddle of some sort. The screen changed and you could see the female avatar biking in a field.

"Pokemon Sapphire..." Riz muttered. She looked up at Kura and Jayden with wide eyes. "You got this...for me? This must have cost a fortune!"

"It did." Jayden agreed fullheartedly. "But it was totally worth it."

_Worth it..._ Riz stared at her, then looked at Kura, who nodded in agreement.

"You're worth it." Kura smiled.

_Worth it...I'm worth it..._

Kura and Jayden both smiled, pulling Riz into a hug. "Happy birthday, Riz." they said.

_**[1] **_**Pokemon versions of Pin the Tail on the Donkey, Apple Bobbing, and Simon Says.**

_**[2] **_**GBA is Gameboy Advanced. GBC is Gameboy Color**


End file.
